


平安旧闻抄

by shimaru



Category: Minamoto no Yorimitsu (Onmyoji) - Fandom, 源赖光 - Fandom, 陰陽師 | Onmyoji (Video Game), 鬼切 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 切光, 酒光 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimaru/pseuds/shimaru
Summary: 赖光上位的故事；赖光被抓到大江山的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

平安旧闻抄-切光-有车子  
冬月的上旬，距离过年还近两个月呢，京都贵族们就开始都开始张罗新年的事了。僧侣们，巫女们，那些陌生的脸孔也都随着出现在了清水寺，鸭川桥，他们有的从信浓，甲斐这些近的地方来，还有从远方北海道来的。  
“但是谁知道从哪里来的呢。”源赖光合上身份文牒，抛回给看守城门的监官。源赖光捋着白色长发，“旧年里那个，就是乔装僧侣来的出云国逆贼。”  
守城门的军官唯唯诺诺，连连称是，“是，赖光大人，听说还有妆成妖怪的逆贼呢。”源家的牛车一点也不华丽，源赖光跪坐在牛车上训话，身前在车帘子外边，身后在车帘子里面。  
源赖光忽然倒吸一口气，微微低下头。守城门的军官连忙关切，“大人可还好？”源赖光隐藏在车子里边的腿间，里面含着个妙不可言的物事，源赖光本来吩咐他只许进来，不许动，这会儿忽然胀大了，几乎在下等军官面前出了洋相。  
源赖光抬起来，坦然一笑，“自然。妖怪都是逆贼妆的，世上哪有妖怪，除非是人作妖。看好你的本分，冬月里腊月里，陛下的奖赏少不了的。”  
“是，大人。”守城监官不敢多发一言，平日里源赖光许多事情都是躬自为之，大事小事都要过问，所以源赖光虽是藤原家下亲信，他们这些下级军官其实也多有机会见过源赖光。所以源大人今日似乎有些不太一样？大约是因为那个带三把刀的仆从没有跟在身边的缘故。

源赖光回到车子里，拉拢了帘子，“啊。”源赖光又抽了一口气，还忍不住叫出声。身后微微一动，早上就开拓过的后庭，如今禁不得任何一些扰动。可是那家伙已经忍不住了。“鬼切，告诉过你，要忍住。”  
“是，大人。可是鬼切忍不住。”源赖光见鬼切刻意压低了声音，凑到源赖光的耳边，喷出热气和鬼切的声音绕在一起。鬼切清冷的声音，都极具诱惑。  
保持着不离体内的姿势，源赖光回转过身，面对着鬼切，舒舒服服的躺下，“好了，来吧。”虽然他训斥了鬼切，但是他早就知道鬼切忍不住，更重要的是他自己忍不住。毕竟这事儿压抑可不好，想发泄就发泄。  
鬼切小心翼翼的动作起来，那件物事在甬道里滑的开，滑的深，却太过拘束似的，“动作大一点。”源赖光拉着鬼切的头发，不耐烦的教他。  
“是，主人。”但是鬼切动作大起来的时候，源赖光被一插到底，身上的酥麻，让源赖光不能再多说话，不自觉的双腿绕上了鬼切的没有一丝赘肉的窄腰。  
车子按照阴阳术的指令，不徐不疾的沿着鸭川行进，一个颠簸，鬼切的物事猛地撞向那个点，源赖光用尽阴阳师平日修为也忍不住叫出声，鬼切迅速捂住主人的嘴。  
就这猛地一击，源赖光已经喷射出来，鬼切大腿上一阵白浊。鬼切多多的冲刺几次，射在主人甬道里。“到了，”鬼切给主人理了理衣服，抹干净了精污，换上朝靴朝服，服侍主人下车。

陛下还没早朝，朝堂上已经坐了两个人。“荒大人，这么早。”源赖光打个招呼。高天原神使向来自顾自，没想到这次却早来，想必有事。  
高天原神使冷淡的转过脸，打个招呼，“嗯，”但是却发现了什么似的，“嗯？”  
源赖光朝他点点头，“嗯！”  
坐在一起的晴明不知所以，看他们打哑迷似的，“嗯…”。  
神使其实很清楚他和鬼切的关系，源赖光也知道，所以不做隐瞒，于是就有了，嗯？和嗯！但是源赖光看晴明又生出闲话八卦的意思，连忙端起杯，摇摇头，“嗯。”意思是不要接这个话题了。  
眼看着其他朝官进来，白晴明也不再多问，一对狐狸眼睛眯缝起来，探究也似看着源赖光。

陛下身边掌事的女官三宣之后，陛下直接开了口，“近来平安京有些不干净的东西，大有恒武天皇时百鬼夜行之意。爱卿们务必小心。朕也邀了仙人来助，赖光卿，你是藤原家教出来的，懂那些阴阳术，还有阴阳头，要好好的小心才是。”  
赖光赶紧膝行上前，诚惶诚恐的请罪，“微臣有罪。据说最近是一些外族的万圣节，所以有百鬼夜行之兆，微臣必定恪尽职守。”  
陛下点点头，对他中规中规的上奏挑不出毛病。阴阳头也上前问道，“不知道这仙人是…？”  
陛下呵呵一笑，指了指荒，“这位仙人你们已经见了，高天原神使。”  
陛下笃信神仙倒是一贯的，只是荒一向真荒不露相，不知道这次巴巴的把荒带来上朝，有何打算。而且那边是阴阳寮众，连那个不上班不点卯的安倍狐狸也来了。这么大排场，倒是真的有百鬼夜行之事。  
但是，此事是否确实如此？“鬼切，你说真的有百鬼夜行之事吗？ ”主仆二人一边望着宫后院走，一边搭话。  
鬼切很坦然的回答，“自然没有。”  
“你的自信来自哪里？”赖光扶着鬼切的手，上了马，来到皇宫后院。  
“哪里有鬼，只要主人带着鬼切走一圈，鬼切必定将其诛杀禁绝。”  
“你呀。”赖光伸手摸着鬼切的脖子。鬼切脸上不动声色，脖子耳根子都红了。他们时不时的做亲密之事，赖光早就摸清楚了鬼切身上的敏感位置。鬼切控制不住又不敢行动的样子，赖光喜欢看。  
赖光喜欢鬼切的坦率，喜欢鬼切的冷峻，因为这所有的背后，是鬼切对他的无限信任和绝对服从。只有那样，才是“他的刀。”

冬月的第一天，是皇后藤原氏宴会之日。皇后藤原氏从去岁里，就组织了一个“平安京女子会”，说是女子不让须眉，是个一个月举办三次，只许女子们参加的宴会。藤原氏看的女子倒也是准，无论是藤原氏看中的清少纳言，还是紫式部，都是一等一的人才，掌管中宫文书，没有一丝疏漏，比前些年的大人们还精细些。也让平安京贵族们十分的信服。  
上个月里神乐十四岁了，藤原氏力邀源氏神乐加入女子会，赖光和博雅推辞不过，只得让神乐去。这忽儿，正是女子会进行之际。赖光和博雅站在院门口，一左一右，正如两个门神一般守着门口，不一会儿，神乐蹦蹦跳跳的出来，看上去心情不错。  
赖光博雅两个松了一口气，赶上去问神乐做些什么事，皇后那个刁蛮女人有没有为难神乐。  
神乐想了想，“一直来的清微公主姐姐没来，皇后大人说是病了。”  
赖光博雅对视一眼，博雅缓缓问道，“神乐，你觉得清微是病了吗？”神乐天赋异禀，灵力异常高强，无需阴阳术，身可通灵，神乐还小的时候家里人早就发觉，神乐天赋灵力，只怕是比她两个哥哥，和大阴阳师安倍狐狸都要强。所以神乐觉得有异的事，就要问一问。  
神乐摇了摇头，“我也说不好，宫里有妖怪。还有，皇后大人，心里不安静。”  
赖光博雅沉思一会儿，却看见女子会其他贵族小姐们都出来，赖光博雅跟其他出来的小姐们上前寒暄，谁知道也没几个小姐理会他两个。看这情形，兄弟二人也知道，女子会里，也必然没几个人理会神乐。  
这会儿，鬼切早把神乐抱上车子。赖光摊了摊手，“女人啊…”  
博雅揉了揉自己头上，跟他哥一模一样的源氏挑染，哈哈一笑，“光哥不要放在心上，女孩子嘛，是用来疼惜的。女孩子这会儿不要你的怜爱，就先存在心里，必然某天会用到的。”  
“那你怜惜一下清微公主？”  
博雅想了想，“清微公主殿下并不是皇后所出，母亲是个更衣。还是跟陛下有了公主后，才封了更衣。陛下孩子多，哪里顾得上。想来想去，好像真的除了我源博雅，也没人疼惜公主殿下了。”  
“如今也要加上我源赖光了。”神乐坐在车里，赖光博雅兄弟走在旁边，鬼切如往常押后。赖光四顾周围，这条路僻静，没甚人，赖光就把前朝事情一说。  
博雅想了想，“搞不好真的是清微被妖怪缠上了。皇后也不管，陛下也不管。如果真是这样的话，没有百鬼，只有一鬼。”  
赖光领会的博雅所想，“这事儿必然不只是鬼事，更是人事。女子们的事情你最熟悉了，这些日子再多留心些。”  
一家人一行走，各人心里都有了主意。  
白天朝堂之上，荒也好，阴阳寮众，也好，白毛狐狸也好，不过是造势，让人相信这事儿是真的。是陛下做的一出欲盖弥彰。  
想到此处，赖光想到一个人，不如去诈他一诈，必然效果极好。翌日起个大早便只带了鬼切就去了。

晴明的内院，草杂乱无章，冬月里竟然能看到乱红飞絮，也不至于太煞风景。那些看得见的看不见的小妖式神，为鬼切的凛然刀意震慑，都远远的躲开。  
和室前面的廊子，一个蓝白狩衣的人，席地而坐，旁边一个少女正在给他添酒。看到源氏主仆二人过来，遥遥的举了举酒碗，以示招呼。  
原来晴明早就备好了等着。赖光暗暗笑，看这白毛狐狸又弄出些甚花样。  
那个头戴小蝴蝶的少女，身形也似小蝴蝶，蹦蹦跳跳的，看样子比神乐大两岁，可比神乐活泼的多了，神乐也要多出来顽才是。赖光捏着阴阳秘诀，心里早就知了这少女是妖怪，并不是人。  
主仆二人近了，那少女妖怪小蝴蝶，却与别的妖怪不同，丝毫不怕鬼切。还躲到晴明身后，歪过身子，拿一双乌溜溜水灵灵的大眼睛，从晴明手臂边，盯住了鬼切看。  
赖光一边坐下，一边心里想着不想干的事:怎样让鬼切又好看，又不让女子们盯上？坐地之后，张口却是一句正经八百的话，“空海大师从唐带回来的小蝴蝶，的确妖力不凡。”  
晴明面前的桌上，凭空多出来两副杯盘。鬼切早就不客气，给主人斟了酒。赖光一侧目，鬼切尝了一口，方才递给主人。  
晴明没有接赖光的话，反而继续用眯缝的狐狸眼睛，不住的瞅主仆二人。赖光忽然想起那日朝堂上，自己刚刚和鬼切亲热完毕，狐狸眼睛里面的八卦闲话修为，眼见的就要超过他的阴阳术修为了。四个人:一人一半妖，一妖怪一付丧神，谁也不说话，相互对瞅，相看四不厌。  
半晌，晴明也说了一句正经八百的话，“赖光大人今日没带刀呢，可真是罕见。”  
赖光今日确实没有带刀，没有穿铠甲式样衣服，还学了其他京都名士，斜着挽头发，松松泛泛的垂了一个冷玉坠子，手里持一柄五骨蝙蝠扇，装扮如文士一般。赖光呵呵一笑，接上话头，刚好能诈他，“狐狸看错了。赖光带着四把刀呢。鬼切。”  
鬼切把三把刀呈上来，赖光一一拔刀比给晴明看，“这是膝切，这是友切，这是狮子之子。”随手做了一个双刀流攻击的套路，双刀架在晴明脖子上。小蝴蝶吓得赶紧退后，还不忘说一句，“赖光大人你吓到晴明大人了。”  
晴明狐狸倒是没有惧色，“我说赖光啊，你有事不能直说嘛？”揶揄的语气显示他心情不差，顺便丢了一粒花生米入口。  
赖光见他无惧，也就收了刀，“陛下所说百鬼夜行之事，尔以为如何？”  
晴明毫不犹豫，“这是人事，不是鬼事。阴阳寮管不了。赖光大人既有众多武士在手，有藤原家支持，又是京都最强阴阳师，这事儿无论如何都是赖光大人的责任。”  
“口是心非。”其实无论如何，此行只要是来了晴明家里一趟，京都自然传出此事与百鬼有关的传闻，这就够了。至于调戏晴明，不过是个余兴节目。  
晴明微微一笑，凭空多出两份笔墨。“书写即为咒，所写就是心中所愿。赖光大人以为如何？”  
晴明所说向来玄乎，不管他真意如何，赖光提起笔来，写了一个字。那边晴明也写一个字。两人相互展示，原来赖光写得是“鬼”字，而晴明写得仍然是“人”字。两者在空中烧起来，化成灰。  
两人对视一笑，赖光站起身，“大阴阳师，限你十日内解决此事，不然我的第四把刀，就要了你的狐狸脑袋。”  
“陛下说是百鬼夜行，那就是陛下所愿。赖光大人自然是陛下的好忠臣。”  
主仆二人走出去的时候，狐狸又飘来这么一句话。

“主人，这事有关清微公主，自然不可能全是妖怪，主人打算怎么做？”  
“自然如此。此事，我们查明真再在做考虑。”赖光沉思着说道，“今夜阴气最重，朱雀门是那邪神的必经之地，那妖怪听到风声，必然从朱雀门经过。我们在那里守株待兔。”

行近午夜，月初新月不华，光线暗淡惨白，倒真是个百鬼夜行好时候。主仆二人藏身在朱雀门废弃的营地，找个干净位置，赖光放个守结界和隐结界，不懂结界术的妖怪或人，即便从身边过，也没什觉察。  
“要来了。”赖光提醒鬼切注意。没想到，鬼切低沉的哼了一声，从身后抱住主人。发情的声音从赖光身后传来。“主人，鬼切想要你。”  
赖光心说不好，这可不是付丧神发情的好时机。平日里，赖光每每抱住鬼切脖子求欢，鬼切都是一副清心寡欲的样子，只是赖光唇吻在鬼切脖子，耳朵，胸前游走，吻到哪处，必点染成桃花朵朵，一开始受不住的是鬼切，接下来受不住的是赖光。  
赖光迅速转身，看着鬼切还有些意识，心里知道这鬼切的意识模糊，很有可能是邪神苏醒，阴气过重之故。赖光取下鬼切发带，蒙住鬼切眼睛。  
赖光想要面对着鬼切，万一他止不住自己，就动用契约。但是鬼切的手已经钳住他的腰身，撕扯下下身衣物，猛地把赖光翻过去，压倒在地上，随即迅速冲进去。  
赖光痛的要叫出来，但是鬼切已经开始了抽动。赖光跪在地上，用手弄着自己的茎，想要催动后庭快些分泌出汁液，让双方没有那么痛苦。少时，两人渐渐到了平日的节奏，抽动时的水声让赖光开始舒服起来。  
但是这时候鬼切那东西忽然异常壮大，赖光几乎承受不住。更让赖光惊慌的是，月影下，身后的人，头上长出双角。鬼切这时候苏醒了鬼气。前方那妖怪也就到了窗外。  
赖光迅速转身，鬼切双眼仍旧蒙在发带里，只是身下不停的动作。鬼切并没有意识到自己变回妖身。  
“鬼切，杀了那个大蜘蛛。”  
“是，主人。”鬼切抽出茎物，拔出狮子之子，跳出房门，一招制敌。  
赖光松了一口气。惨淡月光下，那蜘蛛还在挣扎，“你也是妖，为何杀我？”  
赖光顾不上身下空虚，放出言灵，灭结界，将蜘蛛致死。“鬼切，你不是妖，你…”一句话没有说完，鬼切一把提起主人，柱身插进后穴，继续之前的动作。赖光大声浪叫起来，同时更加主动的回应着鬼切，让他进入的更深更远，在极度的愉悦中忘掉一切。  
两人在极大的动作中一起达到高潮。  
“主人，”鬼切温柔了声音轻轻叫着。赖光看到地面上的影子，鬼的双角已经退了去。鬼切搂住全身疲惫的主人，抱起来，轻轻吻着，像是在对自己的粗暴道歉。  
“啊，鬼切，你回来了。”赖光勉强开口，回应了一句。“是的，主人，那妖怪并不强，主人切勿担心。”鬼切说的回来，是杀掉妖怪后回来。赖光说的回来，是从鬼状态回来。赖光见他浑然不觉，也就不多说了。  
反而换成了责怪，“真是毫无教养，还应该好好管教。”鬼切听说，脖子更红了，“请主人责罚。”  
“我们去看看那妖怪。”午夜已过，最阴森的时节已经过去。大蜘蛛的尸体仍然狰狞，而且就在妖怪下方，躺着一个妙龄女子，清微公主殿下。显然是受振于鬼切与蜘蛛的妖力激荡。已经香消玉殒。  
事实的真相就是，殿下手腕上没了守宫砂，前日里博雅猜的不错，是公主跟妖怪有了孩子。所以陛下劳动藤原家众、阴阳寮，兴师动众，大范围除妖，不过是掩盖这个丑事罢了。  
原来真相竟然如此，回去和博雅一商议。

“陛下是极爱面子的，光哥，我看不能如实说。”  
赖光点头，“正是。只能说是退治了蜘蛛妖怪，而公主已经死于乱军之中罢了。”  
赖光注意到博雅闷闷不乐，“怎么？有什么事你烦心？”  
博雅叹了口气，“可惜了清微公主，最好的年纪，没人怜惜。有个怜惜她的，却是个妖怪，又被父母不容。”博雅忽然回过神，“光哥，我不该说这个的，妖怪自然都是凶残的…”  
赖光反而笑了起来，“别把我和那帮老不死的等同看待。他们说什么妖怪本恶，要不是我源氏本来够强，他们还有什么能力说三道四。何况…”赖光忽然心里触动一事，犹豫一下，顿了顿还是说下去，“人也好，鬼也好，只要为我所用…”  
鬼切似懂非懂坐在一旁，冷面上没有任何表情。  
博雅毫无觉察光哥说的是鬼切之事，点了点头，“光哥说得对，我源氏的荣耀要自己维护。这事儿，博雅也先去和荒大人，藤原皇后通通气，我源氏必定可以高升一步了。”  
赖光笑了笑，“与女子打交道，你最在行了。”

平安京贵族惯例的女子会宴会，是皇后藤原氏的旬日盛事，猫儿都喜爱血腥味，京都的猫儿跟着风向的，可不少，都要千方百计送自家小姐们加入。此刻，坐在藤原氏身边的是个十三四岁的女孩子。淡妆素裹，看上去并无倾国倾城之色，一对大眼睛只是垂着，羞怯怯的样子，必定不是常来皇后宴会之人。众人都在疑惑这是谁呢，不知道人群里谁说道，  
“这是源家的神乐小姐。”  
人群发出中豁然开朗的声音。  
如今平安京有个人人惦记的位置。  
京都军务最要紧的职位，平安京备前守，主管京都防务，掌十万御林军，拱卫皇室，因前任统帅有了二心，如今是空的。  
前些日子跟随陛下的京都男儿们，也都颇有了起色，皇后侄子藤原公子号称人中龙凤，菅原公子被比作平安朝诸葛，正如唐那个足智多谋的诸葛丞相一般。另有源氏的大公子赖光，新忧了母亲，继承了家主，跟在藤原家下行走，据说是没甚爵位却颇努力的公子。  
自然众人最看好的就是藤原家，最不看好的就是源家，忧了母亲丧了父亲，没个依靠，还有嘴碎的人，说源家如同藤原氏的家仆一般。  
如今皇后正拉着源氏神乐的手，低着头，笑语盈盈，亲亲热热的闲话。皇后身边掌文书女官，清少纳言剥片栗子递了神乐，陛下后宫的弘晖殿、一条院的女御们也都送了礼物。  
藤原氏皇后做事最是周到妥帖，“听说源氏的大公子，二公子，都尚未婚配?”皇后随后眼睛向女官们一挑。神乐不知道该说什么，只得皇后说什么就答应着。  
宴会诸人哪有眼拙的，都是搂了眼睛，巴巴望着的明眼人，看这情形，也都知道明日京都备前守一职定的是谁了。

翌日妖氛散去，陛下天威如同朝日，普照天下。  
“启奏陛下。妖怪的巢穴有不少男男女女，被妖怪所害。那地方血肉模糊，微臣不能认出是否公主，不能救出公主以及其他受害者。微臣罪该万死。”  
陛下年近天命，以仁和宽容治天下，最是慈悲，此时一脸哀容，任谁看了也动容，“朕没了骨肉，心里悲痛万分，作为一国之君，却为妖怪已除高兴。”  
高天原神使荒缓缓的说道，“罪该万死的是妖怪，是阴界之门已经打开，不是吗？所以陛下应该更加着力克制妖怪才对。”  
陛下的天语纶音传来，“源赖光继任平安京备前守。守护京都，拱卫皇室，人鬼并治，不得有误。”  
当天便授了虎符帅印，走马上任。当朝也是一向有封家人女眷的规矩，博雅本来就有伯爵爵位，如今更上荣升了公爵。博雅听说，也只是呵呵一笑。  
皇后藤原氏临朝，特地问，“备前守大人不知有没有闺中女眷，可以封诰命夫人了。”  
此情此景，明眼人如何不知。藤原氏身边女子会，个个也都想着这个。赖光仍旧依礼跪下，恭恭敬敬的回，“微臣有一小妹，出力颇多，恳请陛下把这荫及家人的恩典，封了小妹神乐为女爵。”  
见如此，陛下皇后也都不再说什么，皇后自是体贴周到的。

下朝之时，那些不中听的都飞过来。  
“看看吧，这源家，不是你们藤原家养出来的狼崽儿？”  
“那你们菅原家，连我藤原家一个家奴都不如？”  
“听到陛下说的人鬼并治了嘛，小心点吧。”  
走到神使荒身边，那人轻轻说一声，“嗯?”  
赖光回他一笑，“嗯。”彼时觉得荒冷漠无极，这时却觉得此人可爱了。

得到了想要的东西，赖光心里既沉甸甸的，又空落落的，只觉得累。明日后日，必定是庆功宴不断。这日，赖光哪也没去。  
冬月里冷了，和室里炭火烧的暖烘烘的。赖光和博雅温了酒，并不劝酒，有一搭没一搭的随意。三兄妹随意说说闲话，比什么都宝贵。神乐熬不得夜，头枕在博雅腿上，一双冰凉的脚伸在赖光浴衣下面。  
赖光拿住神乐脚，按准几个穴位，捏着捏着就热了。脚暖了，身子就暖，人也睡的好了。  
博雅看着赖光给神乐捏脚，笑说光哥坐上了平安京第一把交椅，却好像不乐意似的。赖光晃晃酒杯，又摸摸神乐的头，也是笑而不答。正如之前博雅所说，这次是一个无辜少女魂断香消，异日又会如何？  
源氏之路，必然是踩着人血人骨上去的，这些事，也未必要让博雅和神乐知道。  
累了这多时日，源赖光夜里不想多费心。把自己脱了，背对着鬼切，跪下，任由鬼切去弄就是。鬼切虽然从不说。赖光知道鬼切喜欢从后面进。  
鬼切还是一样的认真，出入贵族圈子，那些个奇技淫巧鬼切也会不少。不过鬼切做起事来什么都忘了，他只会把主人的每一个角落打扫得透彻，主人上面的嘴下面的嘴全都喂的饱饱的。  
先把主人cao出来，又把主人弄的硬了，再吸出来，高高兴兴的吞下去。鬼切不怕主人不硬，他熟知主人身体每个部分。哪怕主人说不要了，只要舔一舔主人胸前的乳尖，主人立刻就会硬起来。  
要求着主人吞精的时候，鬼切威胁说，如果主人不吞下去，他就要主人下不了床。事实上那会儿赖光已经没有力气反对了。  
最为可气的是，要过了两次的鬼切，还继续要主人。特别是他满身精污，还一本正经，一脸纯良憨厚的跪下，“主人，求你给我cao。”赖光又好气又好笑。  
赖光失去意识时，鬼切在体内射过三次，而自己泄在鬼切嘴里，手里已经不知道几次了。  
这一夜的浮沉中，赖光梦中想起来前年去东海瞧蜃气楼，那蠢货把海上城堡之事信以为真，而且就此过了多年。灵巧的躲过蜃气楼的攻击，纸鹤在空中浮浮沉沉，亦真亦幻之间，赖光浑身发冷，打个激灵，惊醒来，正是安睡在鬼切臂膀中。  
源赖光是源氏的刀，鬼切是源赖光的刀。源赖光的一切都是源家的，连命都是源家的。源赖光有的只是一把刀。前路漫漫，最怕的不是黑，而是一人独行。如果这样，多一把刀相伴，也好。月华退去，朝日初升，赖光沉沉的又睡过去，只是把鬼切抱紧了些。


	2. 琉璃世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> →阿光生子；  
> →人类切的私设；  
> →酒X光，切X光；有车

1  
源赖光自小便见到那条蛇。秋日暖阳，安静的下午，它出现在龙胆花丛的旁边，窸窸窣窣，源赖光看着它蛇行的痕迹，不喜不怕，有些恶心又摆脱不掉，像是它本该出现在这里，本该被他看到似的。  
“我直接砍了他，酒吞哥哥，你为什么拦着我？”满溢着恨意的声音，咬牙切齿，穿过简陋沉重的石门传过来。多纯粹的恨意，只有纯粹的恨意或纯粹的忠诚，才能无往而不利，这是他喜欢的刀，合格的刀，源氏重器，他的最高杰作--鬼切。  
源赖光略微动了动，全身生疼，身下是冰冷的石床。四肢被固定在石床，另有一条铁索，穿过锁骨。本该痛苦，石床冷冽把他冰冻到麻木。铁索是活动的，可以随时把他牵出去，就像牵着一条狗。  
做的不错，对待敌人，够狠。想必是鬼切所为。  
“因为你和他的契约。他是契约之主，他死，你也会死。”  
鬼切便沉默下来。  
源赖光不知道酒吞为什么不杀他。也不知道为什么鬼切默认了不杀他这件事。

“鬼王想做什么，便做吧。我也没有好失去的了。”源赖光垂下眼帘，闭了争斗的心。只是与想象不同，未曾谋面的酒吞童子，竟有着一副妖艳异常的面孔。  
“听说你们人类，珍视一些东西，高于性命。”鬼王嘲弄的看着他，同时褪下了他沾血的衣物。源赖光感受到，鬼王的左手捏住他的腰肢，分开他的双腿，另一只手的手指进入后庭，细细的探索内壁的嫩肉。  
源赖光咬着牙，不发生任何声音，但是在鬼王的手指触到某个点，源赖光情不自禁的呻吟出声。源赖光看到，鬼王的兽瞳散出得意的色彩，心中强忍着很少有过的惊慌，随即后庭受到猛烈的冲击，纵然心中有所准备，还是被那一刻的刺激的叫出声来。  
身体里面的耸动，在源赖光身体里形成一股火，从后庭开始，灼烧他的身体，燃烧他的理智。源赖光的头，被鬼王按下，亲眼看到鬼王大出人类一倍的茎，正在反复进出自己的身体，囊袋撞击臀部的响声，击打着耳膜。  
更让他羞恼的是，甬道里的水，正在不可遏制的涌出，源赖光可以想见鬼王得意的眼神。  
“鬼王的床上功夫，也不过如此。”  
下巴猛地被扣起，对上鬼王居高临下的妖瞳。“是吗?人类也是不能小看。”鬼王眼眸中闪过一丝异样的色彩。  
“此间除了我的刀，没有任何人类的痕迹。我又何必在意。”看着鬼王的妖瞳，妖类无智？这是长老们传下来的一句天大的谎言。  
酒吞童子保持着停留在源赖光体内的姿势，抚摸着源赖光白瓷一般的颈项，“那请一位美人过来。”  
一位秀丽的美人被带过来，身上穿着平民的衣服，却似乎并未受伤，赖光抬起眼睛看她，正对上一对清澈的眼睛， “赖光君！”“赖光公子，你来救我了吗?”  
源赖光脑中似乎断了一条线，是池田中纳言家的小姐，池田灵子。当着女人的面，被别的男人侵犯，这奇耻大辱，堪比胯下。而且还有自己那未为人知的秘密，会不会在这次被强迫的性事中被酒吞童子发现呢？  
“走，走开。”源赖光命令池田小姐。  
源赖光看着池田小姐的目光，从自己脸上转向下，脸红如火，扬起袖子遮住脸，不忍看。  
这时源赖光被猛地一撞，“啊！”源赖光看着酒吞童子的下体和自己交合的位置，狠狠的咬上酒吞童子的胸口。  
酒吞童子任由他去，不以为意。“池田小姐，这就是来救你的将军。他没能救得了你，还要搭上一条命，顺便搭上你们人类的自尊。好好看着，本鬼王也让你明白明白，你坚持的那些东西，是多么渺小而不值一提。”  
源赖光死死咬住酒吞童子的胸口并不是因为这些话，而是因为他要缩紧了双腿，不让酒吞童子的茎进入那个位置。  
但是这徒劳无用，酒吞童子忽然眼睛一亮，顺利的打开了生殖腔，在其中喷射出一股炙热的浊流。  
不用抬头也知道酒吞童子的可恶的表情，用着占尽优势的语气，“赖光君真是一个妙人，竟然是人类中百里挑一的地阴。”随即酒吞童子转过脸去，“池田小姐，本鬼王暂时不放你回去了。你就在山上好好看着赖光大人，为本鬼王生下孩子吧。这孩子顺利生下来，看你还会坚持人鬼有别？”  
“你看中的那些东西，就像蝼蚁，本大爷一捏就碎。”  
源赖光看着酒吞童子的异色的妖瞳，忽然想到了小时候见过的那条蛇。

鬼切一脸阴霾的站在门边。  
源赖光被鬼王弄得没有了知觉。白发红眼睛得鬼切侵入他身体的那一瞬间，源赖光第一反应竟然是，“你是谁？”  
“我是源氏的利刃啊。主人。”  
“你不杀我？”  
鬼切看了他一眼，“不，我永远不会杀你。”  
“鬼切，你不恨我了吗？”  
鬼切不再说话，而是伏在他身上，把根茎插进他体内。  
源赖光感觉不到爱意，感觉不到恨意，那就是折辱于他罢了。  
源赖光不知道鬼切的想法。只是在鬼切说“我永远不会杀你”，像是无比的认真。  
源赖光在鬼切毫无技巧的冲撞中昏厥过去，不知道鬼切在自己身体里做了些什么。失去意识的前一刻，忽然闪过一个荒唐的念头，虽有贵重出身，身后有武力上乘的武士成千上万，却也似个浮萍，难抓得住。

2   
出征大江山的前一天，源赖光静坐冥想，是否还有什么不曾准备的东西。  
“院子里有条蛇，找出来，除了它，”他下令。  
“主人，是哪一条蛇?”那时候的鬼切小心翼翼的问起。  
“所有的。”  
那蛇便全烧成了灰。这蛇便除掉了，成了灰，不入轮回，再也不会见到这跗骨之蛆。  
“院子里蛇都是无毒的。”鬼切说了一句。  
“无他，只是令人生厌罢了。”源赖光简单回答一句。  
这是出征大江山的前一天。

绝食多日，源赖光已经意识模糊,那蛇似乎是试图侵入意识的八岐大蛇，扰乱心神。它是棋子而已，还想乘虚而入吗?  
不知道什么时候，源赖光贪婪的吞着嘴边的食物，这是生物的求生本能。  
“你看看你，干嘛把自己弄得这么惨?”一个调笑的声音说。  
“别急，多吃点，别担心，这是人类的食物。”  
源赖光恢复的一些意识，看到一双妖瞳正在眼前。

清醒过来后，源赖光别过脸不看那对勾人摄魄的妖瞳，却看到酒吞身边摆着几颗鲜血淋漓的头颅。“这些头颅，都是你的部下。对你感情太好了，不顾性命上山来救你。”  
“巴巴的拿给我看，有何意义?显示你鬼王能杀几个能力平常的武士?”  
鬼王一笑，“他们都是你的好部下。”鬼王又强调了一次。  
源赖光忽然明白了他的意思。“不错，这笔冤孽账也记在我的头上，不是你。”  
“呵呵，本大爷让鬼切去杀了他们。你猜鬼切怎么回答？”  
“鬼切说，我对源赖光有仇恨，但是对这些武士并没有仇恨。”  
鬼王冷笑一声，“这就是你们人的可笑的羁绊？平安京迟早要完，你守着这些老不死有何意义?你不会快乐，只会伤害自己。”  
守护了那么久的坚实的信念，自然不会因鬼王的话便倾塌。源赖光刚要反驳，却忽然一阵胸闷，便昏厥过去。  
3  
隔着帐子，那乡村大夫把了脉，“夫人有喜了。”  
人类装束的鬼切站在旁边面无表情。只有鬼切是妖怪，而且熟悉人类世界，这些与山下沟通的事务，自然都交给鬼切。  
“鬼切，这孩子是你的。你去替我杀了鬼王，我替你生下这个孩子。我们还跟原先一样。我在床上，侍奉你，比侍奉鬼王更殷勤些，如何？”  
鬼切仍然面无表情的看着他。源赖光注意观察着鬼切，他是不擅长挑拨离间的，他只会命令。但是仍然要去尽力争取，哪怕是这种他最不屑的手段。他指望鬼切杀了他，但是，却听到鬼切仍然叫他主人，  
“主人，鬼王的血冲破了数道封印，我想起了很多事情。我永远都不会杀你。一朝为守护刃，终身为守护刃。”  
酒吞童子从那边走出来的时候，源赖光便住了嘴。  
然后便听到了一句最让他恐惧的话，“酒吞哥哥，鬼切想和你一起，分享主人。”  
源赖光双手被酒吞绑在床边，嘴里边被欺压进了一根手指，两根手指，源赖光干呕起来，却也禁不住不停地被挑拨口腔的敏感。  
胸口红珠被鬼切舔着，蹭起阵阵酥麻，可恶的腿间不自觉的想要被抚摸。  
“地阴是这么美妙敏感。”酒吞玩味的声音只会让源赖光感到屈辱。  
那个安静的鬼切还是一言不发，口腔含住了他的根茎，抬头的欲望想要进一步的安慰。但是这时候酒吞止住了鬼切。“鬼切，我来。”  
酒吞的手指再次进入他的甬道，挑逗那个部位。想要低声呻吟出来，却被一个灼热的吻封住，吻撤去后，传来低沉沙哑压抑着欲望的鬼切声音，“主人，你的身体真好看。鬼切想要你。”  
上方下方传来同时的刺激，源赖光的理智开始慢慢脱离身体。被挑逗的甬道里那个位置，逐渐灼热，源赖光身体颤抖起来，“主人，你怎么了？是不是酒吞哥哥太猛，你受不住？还是鬼切伺候主人下面吧。”鬼切抚慰的话语，就像是耻辱感的催化剂。  
两个大妖交换了位置，鬼切抱着主人翻了过去，源赖光跪在床上，开拓过的后庭大开，对着鬼切，嘴边对着酒吞的粗根茎。鬼切捏着主人的腰，挺身进入。源赖光嘴里被酒吞捏开，将根茎插进嘴里，嘴里满是腥味。  
源赖光无法叫出声，与汁液一起在嘴里形成呜咽。两个大妖怪极其默契的把他推进高潮里，这次是鬼切把种子留在了生殖腔里面。  
酒吞把精液射进他嘴里，看着他吞咽下去。然后用鬼的长指甲划开源赖光的脖子，畅饮一口鲜血，“血里有强大精纯的灵力，比美酒多出许多味道。难怪鬼切跟你是血契，他能天天喝你血，本大爷也羡慕。孩子生下来，你也是与鬼有了孩子，你再也回不去平安京。本大爷碎了你所有念头。”空气中都是鬼王恣意的笑。

忽然的想起来，宫廷，贵族们，都是些尔虞我诈的游戏，今日明日，歌舞升平，颓靡了生气，平安京成了恶鬼的食物，也是自然的。玉藻前，那个大狐狸，比起人类，还有些真实。那玉藻前大狐狸，想要乐便要乐，连他这个大将军也逗弄起来。想要闹，便闹起来，平安京不得安宁许多时日。源赖光忽然懂得了，陛下乐意这么荒唐一回。那些胧车呱太，能有什么妖力？只要陛下一声令下，源赖光带着鬼切在四城门走一趟，肃清呱太不过是鬼切一招之内的事，怎么可能扰乱平安京。  
所以陛下就是不愿清了那些呱太，就是那种心态，陛下什么都可放弃，只要那玉一样的狐狸倾城一笑。纸醉金迷，文字游戏，唐国瓷器诗集，美浓诹访的宝石，都不如玉藻前的嬉笑怒骂来的真实些。  
想着这些，也不管是被低贱的鬼玩弄了身子，或者在池田小姐面前受羞辱，也不管是家族信念倍受酒吞唾弃，在被酒吞鬼切两大妖弄得不知第几次射出时，也便将逃走或是绝食自尽的念头，一一熄灭了去。

在精疲力尽的这天夜里，源赖光又梦到了那条蛇，只不过这次是蛇头衔着蛇尾。像是一条蛇，又像是两条蛇。

怀上孩子已经是事实。月份越大，源赖光越是满怀，胸口下面满满的都是孩子，时间长了，池田小姐也不再害怕，女孩子对孩子天生有所好感，所以反而会挽着源赖光的手，携他出去游玩，若不是在大江山，而是在鸭川，旁人还以为是贵族公子哥儿携了小姐出游。  
春日萌生，也渐渐有些新想法，留心着池田小姐的血，留心着大江山的灵力脉络，这些都是咒。  
酒吞或者鬼切不定时的来，抱着源赖光，尽量免于太过剧烈的做爱。两个大妖一起要他的时候，也是小心翼翼，避免伤到孩子。  
那些日子，对着寒鸦数点，流水孤川，那些恨意，消融在大江山的嶙峋绝壁中，又像是旧日的顽疾，不经意间，就出来，撩拨一下。  
夏日虫鸣，春日樱菲，如同细碎的苦茶一般，和着屈辱便咽了下去。源赖光越是屈辱，却像越是滋养了那孽胎一般。天气冷下去，那孽障却如同春日里鸭川边的桔梗花，生机勃勃的隆起来，像母族嵯峨氏送过来的谷雨牡丹，不安分的动起来，随时都要瓜熟蒂落。  
有的时候，这孽障踢的源赖光难受。源赖光数次举起安纲，刀刃对准自己的腹部，又在恰到好处时被鬼切拦下。便也知道，无论是否在源赖光看到的地方，鬼切总在那里，适时出手。  
“这次你不要拦他。”酒吞童子火红的兽瞳看着他，“如果他铁了心这么做，就让他做吧。”  
源赖光举刀的手终究放了下去，像任何一个慈母，抚摸着肚子，脸上是奇异的笑容，“这个仇恨的胎，必定是有鬼神之力，却无尽怨念。”  
据池田小姐说，她读过的来自唐的《述异集》，里面说，在孩子降生的前几夜，母亲梦中能见到孩子的面容。池田小姐还说，写文章的圣手，也可以在梦中见到文章，每一行每个字。写音乐的作曲人，绘画的画师，也都是如此。  
下不去手的这天夜里，赖光做了个梦，没有梦到孩子的面容，却又看到了那条蛇，初秋午后温暖惫懒的斜阳下，镂花的唐式样雕窗，朱楼绮梦，富家小姐，身处小小一方天地，和歌里氤氲出无限繁华。那条蛇就在小姐的翻开的每一页王维的诗集里，那小姐抬起头来，朱唇呵开狼毫，写下一句和歌，却似乎看不到那蛇似的。  
那是源赖光的曾经的婚约人，家里定下的，清少纳言小姐，便是做了皇后身边女官，源赖光经常去看她，却从未表白心意。源赖光知是在梦里，伸出手去，轻触小姐的帘子，极低的声音痴痴的道，清小姐，对不起，我再也回不去了。清小姐，吾的确爱的是你，不是任何其他。吾在梦中，是不会骗你的。俶忽的，才情无双艳丽无俦的清小姐，变成了日日在身边的娇憨婉转亲切自然的池田小姐，又变成那位一开始看不起他，后又对他有好感的皇后亲妹藤原小姐，都是可能成为他妻子的贵族小姐。那小姐忽的抬头发现了他，在最后一刻化成了蛇，向他扑过来，源赖光猛然惊醒，却发现胎动的厉害。

酒吞迅速下山，抓了两个能够接生的产婆，经过一晚上的疼痛，顺利的产下一子，火红的头发，头上却有一撮白发，调皮的挑起来，这孩子一出生便是活泼好动，就像是在肚子里怀着时候似的。  
“你要留下这孩子？”  
“自然。我源赖光是源氏的刀，孩子有鬼力，岂非是更强的刀?”  
酒吞的兽瞳里，鬼切的红眸里，像是有深渊，有寒川。

4  
在生下孩子后，再一次梦到蛇，那蛇却有九头。  
源赖光轻蔑，“手下败将，乖乖臣服于我，又何必总是在我梦中出现，扰我心神?”  
八岐大蛇冷笑，“不承认命中冤孽，却来怪我？吾可不是你看到的那条蛇。你延宕许久，让吾来告诉你真相。蛇头和蛇尾，都是蛇；只是不同的方向罢了。”  
源赖光听不明白，但是有形之物，终究为情所困。总该有个了结。

秋去冬来风景黯，这一日却是，漫天大雪，酒吞嚣张的红发，就像是琉璃世界里的血色红梅，  
酒吞低头弄孩子的时候，安纲架在了酒吞脖子上，酒吞的红眸一闪，眼睛闪过一丝寒意。但是仍然先将孩子交给旁边的池田小姐。  
“怎么，你要杀我？”  
“自然，此行目的，救池田小姐，杀了你。”  
酒吞打开葫芦，喝了一口酒，“我跟鬼切不同，他就会默默无语的守着你，比我这葫芦还闷。但是本大爷，是有什么说什么，你杀了我，才会知道，谁对你最好。”  
寒霜一闪，酒吞童子头颅掉在地面上，还带着不可思议的眼神，“这样也好。”

“汝要守护我们的孩子，便禁锢刀中，不得轮回，不得转世，不得成魔，不得成佛，一直守护吾之血脉。”

但是与此同时，酒吞童子的血，溅射到源赖光的眼睛里，随着一阵剧烈的头痛，冲破了一道封印。  
源赖光看到一个小孩子，那孩子小小的，有七八岁，跟亲生的孩子很像，有一头红发，但并不是他。  
源赖光救过一个孩子，那孩子有火红的头发，金色的眼睛。他野的很，跟源赖光在一起后，也不叫他大人，从来直呼其名。这孩子也听过了许多源赖光的无心之语，那些腐朽软弱的贵族们，皇族们，长老们。  
“源赖光，你说你是源氏的刀，刀是用来守护人的。但是你并不快乐。”那孩子说。  
“那么让我来毁灭你守护的东西，这样你就不需要做刀了。让我来做破坏之刃吧。”  
但是那个孩子接着又说了一句矛盾的话，“但是我也可以一直守护你想守护的东西。我可以做你的守护利刃。”  
那个孩子，有红色的头发，跟酒吞一样，有金色的眼眸，跟鬼切一样。  
5  
源赖光是源氏的刀，刀是不该有这些惹人烦恼的记忆的。  
某时某刻，黄泉之境，源赖光把那个七八岁孩子的灵魂封进了鬼切刀；但是却没有注意到还有一部分悄悄溜走的灵魂；  
做完了这些，源赖光封印了自己的记忆。让那些永不回来的爱，放逐在黄泉之境某处。只是有些东西，会像条不安分的蛇，在不知不觉间，出来走一走。不喜欢它，却也甩不掉它。那是条无毒的蛇，也是条有毒的蛇。

再次醒过来时，怀里很是冷，原来手里抱着酒吞的首级，血已经凝固。冰冷冷的，倒是让源赖光精神振作起来。  
“鬼切？”  
鬼切把狮子之子架在源赖光脖子上。  
源赖光抱着酒吞童子首级的手臂，又紧了紧，却转回头看着鬼切，“你是我的守护利刃，你要杀我吗？”  
鬼切最终还是收回了刀。“我永远不会杀你。你走吧，我们不要再见了。”  
“这可不行，鬼切。我要你和酒吞灵魂不得安歇，永守鬼切丸与童子切安纲。永生永世受着这命运。谁让你，是我唯一抓得住的东西呢？就算你烧成了灰，灰的最后一片，也是我的。”

尾声  
这天天下着大雪，琉璃世界，休矣美矣，童子切安纲安静的待在刀鞘中，源赖光抱着装有酒吞头颅的匣子，池田小姐抱着那个红头发的婴儿，两人一步一步下山去。家族荣光已经指日可待，家主之位唾手可得，雪越下越大，源赖光伸手抓那雪花，从指间漏下去，乱入满地碎玉乱琼，再也抓不到。

池田大人、池田夫人，看到被鬼王囚禁一年，仍然能见到的女儿，还和大将军有了一个孩子，这自然是好事。池田小姐虽然对答如流，但是神情恍惚，一些询问竟然不知所措，还在不知不觉间提到了鬼王，孩子。  
回来的牛车里，源赖光温柔的抚摸池田小姐的头发，“是符咒松动了吗?看来些封印池田小姐记忆的符咒，还要再强力些才是。”

源赖光再也没有梦到过那条蛇了。


	3. 铃鹿御前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 池田小姐关于源赖光和大江山的回忆

1  
坂上田村麻吕，身长八尺，手持坂上宝剑，正在前往铃鹿山。池田小姐的手指按住书页，一列一列的看，生怕错了一个字，生怕看太快，心里那个坂上田村麻吕，会转瞬而逝，他一定是这样的，劈开妖气结成的黑幕，然后他抬起头，目视远方，宝剑直指妖怪大岳丸。不远处，就是温柔注视着的铃鹿御前。  
好惊险，打他打他，池田小姐忍不住低声叫出声，大岳丸的八尺琼打在坂上田村麻吕身上，他一定会站起来的，池田小姐握紧了拳头，随即放松下来，不，英雄一定会站起来，而他的女神铃鹿御前，也一定是从容而娴静的。她看着为她战斗的英雄，坂上田村麻吕，她并不慌张。池田小姐终于看到了坂上田村麻吕终于打败了大岳丸，对的，铃鹿御前始终是从容镇定的，只要爱的是他，就该相信他。  
英雄带着疲倦却坚定的神情走向女神，女神把手放在他的手里。  
池田小姐长长的松了一口气，爱他就相信他。那些担心，都是多余的。

合上书，满心欢喜。池田小姐抚摸着指甲，本是晴朗朗的天气，现在就像是起了雾气。像极了坂上田村麻吕迎接铃鹿御前的宫殿台阶。  
“拿过来！”  
“又在看那些书，武家子弟都粗俗不堪，有什么可看的？快拿过来。”  
是父亲最喜欢的大哥。  
池田小姐最不喜欢这个声音，父亲在朝中一直支持菅原氏，打压武家势力，以穷兵黩武为由，屡次谏止陛下出征大江山。池田小姐护住书，回身对上大哥那一副大腹便便的一脸油腻相。  
池田小姐宁可把书撕了，也不要把书递到大哥手里，大哥越来越近，池田小姐后退一步，身子一悬，池田小姐不喜欢刺眼的阳光，闭上眼睛，只等着摔一个骨折。  
在落地前一刻，被人伸手一捞，轻轻一提，捞了起来，“什么人，放开我！”池田小姐知道又是个男人，可再也不喜欢大哥那样的男人靠近了。池田小姐瞪起眼睛，让他知道自己很生气。  
“放手？”声音低沉却轻快，池田小姐心像是被扯了一下。  
定下眼睛看眼前这个人，一张狰狞的面具出现在自己眼前。心里那一点波动立刻被吓回去。腰间又被一提，被那人揽到马上，“小心。”  
这声小心把池田小姐心沉静下来，那副面具其实她认识，是参加鸟越之祭的武将面具。是武将吗？池田小姐顺着看过去，坐下马饰了战甲，这人身后跟着数位士兵。大概是陛下的将军。  
身后那些旌旗，井然有序的行进在朱雀大道，不知道坂上田村麻吕回京都的时候，是不是也是这副盛景？  
池田小姐情不自禁伸手过去，那人并没有拒绝，月白间着朱红色的袍服，面具底下，那人弯眉微笑，池田小姐眼睛绕着他的眉眼一圈一圈转。  
“怎么？”那人低声笑道，气息在池田小姐耳边来回鼓荡。  
“没，没什么。”池田小姐跳下马，那人重新戴上面具，随着马队而去，风掀起那人的长发，池田小姐相信，他的齿唇就是微微一笑。  
你竟然比书里的坂上还好看。池田小姐一向鄙视从唐传过来的戏本子上的公主王子相遇的故事，对它嗤之以鼻。现在一下觉察到竟是相似，也不知道该怎么办。

池田小姐煮着茶，药的香气散满一室，已经是快要傍晚了，相遇那天的阳光，小街上的招牌都记得清清楚楚。

2  
原来那个就是源赖光。早就听父亲兄长们谈起过。先皇过世，朝中偃武修文，并没有几个能横刀立马的武家将帅。这人极其得宠，出入宫掖，文官们都恨恨的，却也不得不承认，  
“他是源氏献给陛下的刀。”  
池田小姐托着腮，宴会上众人论谈古今，没个结束。紫式部那些人在恭维着一个新入宫的女孩子，看上去年纪极小，也不过十四岁左右。  
“说是源氏的小姐神乐呢。”  
池田小姐心里被撞了一下，源氏？又被来回撞击，反正家里总之是要和文官联姻的，怎么可能和那个一门武夫的源氏家族有所往来。  
“姬君，我们出去玩一玩吧。”  
跟着那人出门，一直到了清水寺，池田小姐才回神过来，想问那人，“我怎么跟着你出来的？”  
又怕那人反问，以为她不欢喜。  
“姬君喜欢这些小玩意吗？不少是出云国、丹波国一带的。”  
“嗯！”也没看清是什么，口里就先答应着了，只要他看中的，她都说喜欢吧，听清少纳言道，男人们可不喜欢听到你的否定，池田小姐伸手一指，“那个怎么样？”  
那人没回应，池田小姐就觉得自己头上几寸暖暖的，热辣辣，不敢抬头也不敢抬眼睛，差点躲进那人的怀抱里，那人不躲不闪，堪堪迎着她，又适时推开她，既护住他，又让她免遭“颇不规矩”之说。  
“你，你都是这么体贴的吗？”池田小姐捏了捏拳头，猛的抬起头，源赖光一抱一倚一推，池田小姐可算是清明过来了，“我是说，你对别的女孩子也是这样的吗？”  
“自然。”源赖光低头笑说，“宫里规矩如此，不得不遵循规矩，姬君是公家小姐，下官不敢唐突。”  
“你…”池田小姐心里扯动一下，不过并不恨他。有礼，大概，心里就泛起一个念头，就这样，大约就可以开始公家的婚姻方式，或许能从此明和他谈婚论嫁呢。池田小姐还想去源赖光脸上问询这句话，又觉不便冒进，窘在原地。  
源赖光早就转过脸去，免她窘迫，“小姐可知道，你方才手指的是什么东西吗？”  
池田小姐定睛一看，原来不是别的，正是一本春宫册子。池田小姐脸上烧的自己都感觉的到，忙垂下头去，就往源赖光身边靠，但是又十分好奇，从源赖光手臂旁边，抬起头就去瞧。  
那摊主问道，“小姐要买这册吗？”  
“无礼。小姐怎么看得上你们这些东西，是我要买。”  
池田小姐看源赖光拿着那册东西，就拉着他躲在清水寺后小径，池田小姐总觉得第一次跟男人出来，就在看春宫，实在难堪。源赖光抬了抬手，那画册就成了一团蓝色火焰，烧尽了。  
那日之后，也时常跟源赖光出去，只不过有一次，不知道怎么就到了山里。池田小姐实在想不起来。  
有一回似是遇到路上一个佝偻背的老婆子，满脸皱纹，说着胡话，看着了池田小姐，便不住的道，“命中的孽缘…”口里流着涎水，手指颤颤巍巍的抖。  
“不听不听，快走。”池田小姐拉着源赖光，一面觉得这些话无聊，一面心里暗笑，万一源赖光以肃清城内杂乱人等缘由，把老婆子给丢出去，可不真的就成了“孽缘”。

3  
鬼王的大厅，看上去和书里大岳丸的一点也不像。书里的大岳丸一脸狰狞，青面獠牙。  
但是这个酒吞童子不一样，鬼王生的邪魅，粗看竟然是个女人的邪魅样子。  
“才不是，我相信他。他一定会来救我。”  
“相信？人类也能相信？” 酒吞童子看上去并不酗酒，酒香四溢，酒吞手指却在把玩几把人类的武士刀，眼睛来回扫视着这个女人。  
“我的意中人，会来救我。” 池田小姐鼓起勇气，底气十足抬起头，正遇到酒吞童子居高临下的看她，她细细看了酒吞那对兽瞳，这时候却显出疯狂冰冷，才让她不寒而栗。  
“那好，我们打个赌。如果他肯来。那本大爷就放你回去。”  
池田小姐倒是一点也不怕。酒吞反而眯起眼睛，“本大爷倒要看看，人类为了那些什么乱七八糟的东西，到底能做到什么地步。”

大江山的主峰山脚下，身着狮子琉璃铠，坐下照夜玉狮子，源氏的旗帜底下，旗影飘开，那人拔出刀，直指酒吞童子。池田小姐想起了坂上田村麻吕。不知道源赖光有没有看到她呢？  
大概又该吃药了。真的记得不清楚。池田小姐只是隐约记得，那天源氏的妖怪兵器阵前倒戈，源赖光也被抓到大江山。  
大概就是在那段时间吧。池田小姐和源赖光有了那个孩子。虽然孩子一点也不像她，红头发，白色的一撮呆毛。红头发很像那个鬼王，白色呆毛，倒是很像源赖光。  
后来酒吞没了，那个叛变的妖怪兵器也没了。池田小姐一直记得很清楚那一段路。  
那天下着大雪，池田小姐抱着那个红头发的孩子，她的意中人抱着装着酒吞首级的匣子，一步一步的走下山去，把白雪红梅遗留在大江山的琉璃世界。  
4

她的意中人，必须是盖世英雄，他在战场上，军旗猎猎，西风白马，把大和的最后一块版图—丹波国大江山，也填了起来，她记得这是他的一个愿望，似乎也是先皇和今上的期待。

池田小姐扔下药，是清清楚楚的听到了，那人回到家里，下了马，池田小姐跑上去搂住源赖光的脖子，源赖光轻轻一提她的细腰，把她抱起来，就像是第一次，她跌落绣楼，他把她揽在马上一样。

源赖光抱着她，池田小姐凑在他耳边，给他耳边吹气，“我记不得在山上的事情了。”

源赖光还是跟原先一样，笑容和煦明亮，“有什么要紧，只要我们的孩子平安顺遂的长大，不就好了吗？”

 

有时候想起来怀着孩子的事，源赖光每次都温柔的化出水，“小傻瓜，别想那么多。”或是，“你是被酒吞童子吓到了，看，我们的孩子，多像你。”

池田小姐倒在源赖光怀抱里，源赖光的下巴抵住在她头上，他有银色的头发。那孩子有红头发，有银色呆毛，一点都不像池田小姐自己。但是呢，只要他说，那就相信他。铃鹿御前，大概也是这么相信坂上田村麻吕的。他把手指放在她唇上，压住她的疑问。他把她抱到床上，柔柔的说话，他就算躺在了床上，也还抱着她，哄孩子睡觉，也哄着她睡觉。就跟寻常人家夫妻并无区别。

是她的英雄，那就应该相信他，“不相信我吗？”源赖光的眼光中没有一点点的不满—这一点也不像紫式部和清少纳言说的那些男人，源赖光是她的丈夫，怎能不相信呢。

她、酒吞童子、源赖光的故事，也跟坂上田村麻吕，铃鹿山大岳丸、铃鹿御前的故事一样，盖世英雄救了公主，杀掉了恶龙。

池田小姐虽然想不起来一些事情，但是，真好，池田小姐想。

池田小姐调弄着笼中的金丝雀儿。药香四溢，池田小姐有点想起酒吞童子的酒香。

 

她如愿以偿嫁给了一位盖世英雄，他从未让她失望，在她想要白马将军出现救她的时候，他就骑着白马出现，他上大江山救他，人们有些暗地里的传言，说是源氏家主的灵魂献给了八岐大蛇，鲜血献给了恶鬼，她可是一个字都不信。

她的盖世英雄，身披玲珑琉璃甲，坐下照夜玉狮子，两把守护天下的刀，他在战场上，猎猎军旗，西风白马，漫天大雪之中，她抱着那个红头发的孩子，她的英雄抱着他的战利品--酒吞童子的首级，她和她的盖世英雄，一步一步走下大江山， 把白雪红梅遗留给大江山的琉璃世界。

虽然回来后，有时候连母亲的样子都不记得。但是这个故事真的很好，比铃鹿御前的故事还好。她既猜到了开头，也猜着了这结局。


End file.
